Dzienniki
by Hybryda
Summary: Historia zaczyna się rok po drastycznych wydarzeniach. Co się stało? Jak wygląda życie w xświecie? I kim jest tajemnicza nieznajoma?
1. Wizyta

**Dzienniki**

Pierwszy raz widziałam go w takim stanie. Cały dygotał. Oczy miał przymknięte, a policzki rozpalone. Spojrzał na mnie niepewnie. Nie było w nich już tego blasku, który lata temu zawładnął moim sercem i duszą. Czułam się winna jego obecnego stanu. Pewnie by zaprzeczył, ale gdyby nie ja, nie złamałby umowy i nie byłoby go teraz tutaj. Patrzyliśmy na siebie parę minut, aż odważyłam się odezwać.

- Witaj – ktoś o niewrażliwym słuchu, pewnie nic by nie zauważył, ale on był inny. Z pewnością wyczuł w moim głosie niepewność, strach, ale przede wszystkim smutek. Wielki smutek z tego, że on jest tu, a ja... heh to stanowczo za długa historia. Jego oczy otworzyły się gwałtownie. Patrzył na mnie z wyrzutami, a ja nie wiedziałam, co mówić dalej. Odwróciłam wzrok, chcąc uwolnić się od tego spojrzenia, lecz nadal mimowolnie spoglądałam na niego z ukosa. Schylił głowę, jednocześnie zamykając oczy. Z powrotem zwróciłam wzrok na jego twarz. Ręce zaczęły mi drgać z podenerwowania. Zauważyłam szklistą łzę ukradkiem wymykającą się z pod powieki, mojego... niegdyś przyjaciela, ale teraz... ech już naprawdę nie wiem, kim on dla mnie jest. Zrobiło mi się go żal, kiedy tak patrzyłam jak cienkie strumienie łez płynęły mu po policzkach. Siedzieliśmy tak z półtorej minuty, może mniej, ale wydawało mi się, że było to półtorej godziny. Ciszę przerwało ciche skrzypienie kół. Dopiero po chwili zdałam sobie sprawę, kto wszedł do pomieszczenia. Podjechał do mnie.

- Pewnie chce pan porozmawiać w cztery oczy z... – zamilkłam. Jego spojrzenie mówiło wszystko, już nie potrzebne były słowa, ale nowo przybyły dodał dla pewności

- Czy mogłabyś zostawić nas samych, proszę... mamy kilka spraw do wyjaśnienia.- Dodał spoglądając na mężczyznę za szybą. Było to spojrzenie pełne gniewu, ale i zarazem troski. Spojrzenie to jakby świdrowało twój umysł, jakby w tej jednej chwili wiedział o tobie wszystko, znał każdą twoją myśl. Twoje marzenia, lęki, troski. Wszystko. Powoli zaczęłam wychodzić z pomieszczenia. Szłam powoli. Znałam go już od dawna z gazet, telewizji. Ale osobiście poznałam go równo rok temu, pomógł mi wydostać się z tego piekła, uwolnił mnie, na nowo nadał sens życiu. Przychodziliśmy tu co miesiąc, zawsze pierwszego, ale w tym miesiącu jesteśmy już drugi raz. Jest teraz 12. 12 sierpnia. Rok temu mnie stąd wypuszczona, a pół godziny później, on już był w swoim nowym domu, w celi. W oddali słyszałam jak się witają, a raczej jak profesor wita się z moim przyjacielem z przed wielu lat. Wyszłam z pomieszczenia, ostrożnie zamykając drzwi. Nie było potrzeby robić hałasu.

- I jak, porozmawialiście sobie – powiedział mężczyzna siedzący na ławce. Jedne oko miał zasłonięte przepaską. Hm.. chyba wolał to niż szklane. Ja nie wiem, co bym wybrała. Nigdy się tego nie dowiem. Usiadłam podenerwowana. Z pomieszczenia dochodziła do mnie rozmowa jedynych ludzi, dla których jeszcze coś znaczę. Tak mi się przynajmniej wydaje.

- Słyszałem, że znów "się bawisz".

- I .. ?

Wiedziałam, na czym te jego „zabawy" polegają. Stara sztuczka, ale mogła doprowadzić każdego do białej gorączki. Spowalniaj maksymalnie jak to było możliwe bicie swojego serca, a co się dzieje przy intensywnej obserwacji, nie muszę chyba nikomu opowiadać.

- Uśmiechnij się, z tego co wiem, on nie pamięta więcej niż tygodnia wstecz, więc... – w tym momencie spojrzał n mnie. Po policzku spłynęła mi łza. Ostatnio za dużo płaczę.

- Pan nic nie rozumie. On usycha. Kilka miesięcy temu był jeszcze pełen nadziei, że stąd odejdzie, a teraz... – zaczęłam histerycznie płakać.

Nagle usłyszałam ostry krzyk wychodzący zza drzwi.

- Zjeżdżaj Xawier ! – ciekawe, co rozłościło mojego przyjaciela. Najpewniej Charles, wypominał mu jego zachowanie, a on nie przepada za tym. Kilka razy prawie straciłam życie za to, że powiedziałam o jedno słowo za dużo. Wbiegłam do pomieszczenia. Miotał się na krześle, a 3 strażników próbowało go uspokoić. Jeszcze ktoś próbował podać mu środek uspokajający. Przez chwilę patrzyłam na to zdezorientowana. Po chwili wrzasnęłam.

- Logan, proszę, uspokój się !

- Zamknij się Natali, trzeba było przyjść wcześniej, a nie po roku !

Łzy zaczęły cieknąć mi ciurkiem. Między kolejnymi szlochami próbowałam mu powiedzieć prawdę, ale go już wyprowadzali. Był w połowie nieprzytomny. Słychać już było tylko mój płacz i usilnie wypowiadane słowa: „przychodziłam... przecież przychodziłam...".


	2. Przemyślenia

Wylecieliśmy do Instytutu jakąś godzinę temu. Ja wręcz automatycznie, ze szklącymi się oczami powlokłam się do mojego pokoju. Znajdował się on w nowo dobudowanej części budynku, na drugim piętrze. Z hangaru była to długa wędrówka, ale znałam ją na pamięć. Nikogo nie zdziwił mój widok. Mój stan. Wiedzieli jak wyglądały NASZE spotkania. Wyciągnęłam klucze z wewnętrznej kieszeni kurtki. Nie wiem, czemu nadal zamykam drzwi. Może po roku nadal boję się zbliżyć do kogokolwiek. A może tu jest za dużo wścibskich dzieciaków. Chyba jedno i drugie. Uderzyłam bokiem o drzwi. Od jakiś dwóch miesięcy się zacinają, ale jakoś nie mam ochoty coś z tym zrobić. Szybkim ruchem zatrzasnęłam je za sobą i powłócząc nogami doszłam do równo zaścielonego łóżka. Rzuciłam się na pościel, rozciągnęłam się na środku i zaczęłam wpatrywać w biały sufit. W sumie, jakby tak spojrzeć przez te wszystkie lata, wstecz, otworzyłam się tylko dla jednej, jedynej osoby. Było to tyle lat temu, a moje uczucie z każdą sekundą narasta. Ile to już będzie ? Jeżeli dobrze pamiętam, w zeszłym roku minęło trzydzieści siedem lat. To sporo czasu, a on i ja nie zmieniamy się. Nawet o odrobinę. On wiecznie trzydzieści, a ja .. no cóż dwadzieścia trzy. Ostatnio się coś psuje, on ledwo mnie pamięta. Ledwo pamięta tą szaloną namiętność, która nas łączyła. Ziewam przeciągle, gdy pojedyncza łza spływa mi po policzku. Dziwna jest ludzka pamięć. Dzień, kiedy spotkałam go po raz pierwszy, kiedy znalazł mnie wśród wilków, na wpół dziką. Pamiętam jakby to było zaledwie wczoraj. Te tygodnie, kiedy poznawał moje tajemnice, kiedy powoli otwierałam się na niego. Jako jedyny nie widział we mnie potwora. W jego oczach byłam kobietą. Ciągle to powtarzał, uśmiechając się drwiąco: 'Jesteś moją KOBIETĄ, moją piękną kobietą'. Mieliśmy wspólne marzenia. Oboje pragnęliśmy rodziny, spokoju. Szeptał mi co rano do ucha : 'Postarajmy się o dziecko, co? Będziemy trójką potworków, kochanie.'. Ale teraz się zmienił. Nie panuje nad sobą, jakby to nie był on. A przecież patrzę na niego, w te jego spokojne, błękitne oczy. Serce woła, pragnie się zbliżyć, ale umysł .. eh. To zbyt skomplikowane. Świat jest zbyt skomplikowany. Dla mnie. Dla niego. Potrzebna nam znowu mała chatka, gdzieś w środku jakiegoś lasu, z dala od cywilizacji. Cywilizacja. Ciągle się rozwija, idzie naprzód. Ale my gdzieś stanęliśmy. Tam, gdzie było nam najlepiej. Gdzie mogliśmy po prostu ŻYĆ. Żyć tak po prostu, dla siebie nawzajem. Pragnę, aby to powróciło. Mam złudne marzenia. Sięgnęłam ręką w prawo. Po omacku szukałam przewróconego zdjęcia. Szybko wymacałam szorstką ramkę. Spojrzałam na zdjęcie. Oczy ponownie mi się załzawiły, gdy zobaczyłam jego twarz na fotografii. Nagle usłyszałam ciche pukanie w drzwi.

- Proszę – powiedziałam dalej wpatrując się w sufit.

Do pokoju bezgłośnie weszła Jean.

- Znowu to samo ? – zapytała spokojnie z troską w głosie.

Proszę, nie mów nic więcej, bo zaraz się rozpłaczę na całego. Nie mam ochoty rozmawiać. Nie teraz i nie z tobą.

- Słyszałam od profesora, co się stało.- usiadła na brzegu łóżka – Nie duś tego w sobie, kochanie, wypłacz się. – Przeczesała mnie dłonią po włosach. Tak jak to się robi sześcioletnim bąblom. Dziwne. Studiuje psychologię i jest telepatką. Dobrze dobrane.

- Chodź na dół. Ktoś chyba kupił lody. Dobrze ci zrobią. – powiedziała uśmiechając się życzliwie. Unikałam jej wzroku. Nagle zaczęłam gryźć się w kostkę palców lewej dłoni. Nie zauważyłam kiedy zaczęły płynąć mi pierwsze łzy. Kiedy telepatka objęła mnie od tyłu, próbując uspokoić.

- Wszystko zepsułam ... – powtarzałam do siebie.

- Już tego nie naprawisz. Możesz zacząć od nowa, ale nie naprawisz czegoś co już praktycznie nie istnieje. – powiedziała spokojnym tonem.

Zaczęłam głośniej szlochać. Jean miała rację. On mnie nienawidzi. Już nic nie mogę na to poradzić. Przeze mnie siedzi. Po jakiś piętnastu minutach zaczęłam się uspokajać.

- Możemy zjeść te lody – powiedziałam ostatecznie, ciągle drżącym głosem.


End file.
